


The Field Beneath the Sky

by Aviantei



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [Poem] "I dreamt of a golden field that stretched underneath the sky I loved so much, faint with the color of roses descending into the dark."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Field Beneath the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published on October 14, 2017. Nausicaä is one of those movies I saw as a kid and it totally went over my head. I did finally get to watch it again a few years back, and I ended up wanting to write a poem. This is the result.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The Field Beneath the Sky**

By: Aviantei

A _Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind_ Poem

* * *

I dreamt of a golden field  
that stretched underneath  
the sky I loved so much,  
faint with the color of roses  
descending into the dark.  
I dreamt of the clatter of hooves,  
the thud of my heart, the congestion  
of fear in my throat, the fading  
scent of summer dwindling   
into fall. I dreamt of Father’s  
shouting, as I clung to your smooth  
carapace, begging that you would live.

How much was dream, and how much   
was memory? Your kind reached  
out to me, trees within their touch, beckoning  
me towards a towering trunk  
and spinning leaves  
I’d never seen before.

I’ve grown used to the plants you protect,  
all oblong spores and bright colors of poison  
that signal danger to trespassers. They grow  
in the same shapes from the sand  
beneath our earth, no longer specimens   
of death. They promised life  
for Father; but human hands   
don’t leave room for miracles,  
only leave room for desperation  
and needless struggles,  
relying on ancient powers of destruction.

Many years had passed from that dream—  
I became a woman,  
but you were still   
a child, and you will still  
be a child when I’m old  
and return to your earth—  
but we both remembered  
the other’s presence. I cried  
for your wounds, and they dyed  
me blue; you cried  
for me, though you could not spill  
tears. We gave each other life  
  
and now I walk across a golden field  
that stretches underneath  
the sky I love so much,  
strong with the blue  
that conveys peace in your eyes  
building with the rising sun.  
I hear the chittering of your kind  
at the thud of my heart, the dissolving  
of fear in my throat, the invigorating  
scent of the sea breeze  
returning to my valley. I soak in my people’s  
cheers, as I hug your smooth  
carapace, grateful that we have lived.


End file.
